Jar of Hearts
by Half Angel Half Evil
Summary: ONE-SHOT For Forgive-forget-princess's contest! This is how Amu deals with Tadase breaking her heart. Sorry no couples. Song: Jar of Hearts Artist: Christina Perri. AU: Listen to the song as you read ;


**Ello! If you wanna know why I haven't written anything lately then read through the whole one-shot first and then look at the bottom.**

**This is for forgive-forget-princess's contest :)**

**Song: Jar of Hearts**

**Artist: Christina Perri**

_No I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your_

_Ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Amu walked around the streets with her pink umbrella, making her stand out out of the dull deserted streets. She felt her jacket pocket vibrate and she took it out to see it was a text from her ex-boyfriend; Hotori Tadase.

Amu,

I want you back. Please take me back. Text me when you get this.

Her grip tightened around the pink cell phone.

"So he wants me back now huh? I guess he broke Yaya already," she muttered laughing bitterly. Tadase and her had dated until he broke her heart into a million pieces. The next day she saw him with Utau. That was the day that Amu found out he only used girls for his own game and broke their hearts the next day. This had only happened a few months ago, but the pain was still in her heart.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your_

_Jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_Your gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

A week later at the mall she got a text from Utau.

Amu

Look out Tadase's looking for you...

Don't make the same mistake I already made...

However, Amu had already did. Utau had been Tadase's toy last month and it was too late for Utau to warn Amu. Tadase had torn out her heart. He wasn't gonna take anything else from her though. She wasn't gonna be fooled by his fake love and fake promises anymore. 'Not this time, not this time.' she kept running through her head again and again.

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running round leaving scars_

_Collecting your_

_Jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_Your gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

_It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

Amu now had wandered to a park bench and sat down with her bangs covering her eyes. The months it had taken her to remember what it was like to be happy, to have light in her life. All of it was drained out by Tadase. Her heart still wasn't completely mend, she still had this empty hurt feeling in it.

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

She wished she had never fallen for him. She wished she stayed with loving Ikuto. She wished she could've seen through Tadase's game like Ikuto had told her before.

_Who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your_

_Jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_Your gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your_

_Jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_Your gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

That was when he approached her. Amu looked up to see Tadase towering over her.

"Amu, you can't run away from me, it'll be different this time I promise. I know now I should've stuck with you in the first place," Tadase pleaded. However, behind those 'innocent' eyes, Amu saw that he was lying like he had did before.

_Who do you think you are_

_(x3)_

"Who do you think you are?" Amu said and walked away slowly. She smiled to herself that she beat Tadase at his own game and now her heart was repaired.

**DONE! I haven't written one in like decades so yeah not very good :P  
**

**Now most of you must be like "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!" and I am now answering them: School, I got interested in graphics, I got friend drama, and I got decisions to make.**

**Now since I don't like people hanging on my main stories here's a little update on all of them:**

**A Scheme to Destroy a Scheme: Well its almost done, but I don't remember what chara nari Amu had. So please, if you could, tell me and I will say it continued because of you, but only the first person who tells me.**

**One Little Thing Can Change Everything: I wanna finish a Scheme to Destroy a Scheme first ;)**

**How Evil Can Cause Love: I'm actually out of ideas for that one so please review some ideas on how I should end it :)**

**Elements Angel/Evil: Half way done**

**The Ghost Mystery: I've been done that for months now if you haven't noticed**

**Anyway any question on anything at all just review and ask them or send me a message, that's cool too.**

**R&R!**


End file.
